


A Full Arsenal

by terryreviews



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier strove to be polite and genuine. Years surrounded by the politics of wealth had always forced a face on him. With the addition of a telepathic net broadcasting people's inner workings directly into his brain, that face had to become stronger. He wanted to be a genuine as possible, but he always had to be on guard, never probe to deeply lest trouble.</p><p>Then he meets Erik Lehnsherr, and for the sake of saving the man's life he's delved deeply into his mind, knows 'everything'. Including those feelings that the other man 'refuses' to allow himself where Charles is concerned. He doesn't have to keep too much face, tries to stay out of the other's mind as often as possible, but all is an undercurrent and often present when it comes to service thoughts and feelings. Charles wants nothing more than Erik's happiness, his friendship, his love, and now, plying all the skills he's learned over his life, his body. Charles Xavier would attempt to seduce one of the most stubborn men he's come to know and show him just how much love he has for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this fic will go, I wrote this first chunk with no really plans outside of a one shot. I don't know how well I'll capture these two but I'll strive for my best. In this Erik is living with Charles with their little mutant family, Charles still has his legs. Its set in a kind of never never land situation where its AU-ish yet still in line with the universe of the films. If that makes sense. IN any case, I really wanted a story where Erik is seduced by Charles. Gently, sweet, slow.

Charles adjusted the silk, wine red, shirt, so that it was unbuttoned to his clavicle. His black vest fitted to his shape, emphasizing it. Trousers fitted around his lower half, flattering his rear, legs, and front. As an additional boost, his hair was elegantly fluffed. He, to be frank, looked quite sexy. If he was to go against as stubborn a man as Erik, he needed to have his arsenal full.

A  soft rap came from the door, “Charles?”

“ Coming Erik.” He straightened himself in the mirror. “Be a dear and set up the game?” He _felt_ Erik’s shudder of delight run right through him at his sultry tone, the pet name as platonicly perceived it was, all touched Erik in a primal, emotional way.

“Oh Erik,” Charles whispered to his reflection, “if only you knew what I had in store for you.” Giving himself a wink, he turned to leave the room.

 


	2. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't much, just a quiet chapter.

The parlor, complete with sweetened smoke from the fire, and a delicate breeze from a cracked open window carried the Earthy fragrence of the flowers on the desk and the rain outside. Charles stepped through the doorway. Surrounded by polished wood and dusty tomes, fine carpets, expensive knick knacks. Every touch of lavish wealth and elegance initially put Erik off. Currently, however, he was pulling spirits from the ornate cabinet, game board set up for them on the tiny table.

Charles put on a soft smile and went to take his seat as Erik came over with their brandies. Before he sat down, he allowed himself a leisurely stretch showing his full form to the other man. His shirt being tucked in, it wasn't as if any skin would be exposed, but he _felt_ a stirring in Erik. A suppressed thrum passed through them both.

"Is that a new shirt?" He kept his tone neutral, conversational.

"It isn't. It is an older shirt that I forgot I owned and decided to bring it out."

"It suits you." Erik offered him a crystal glass which Charles accepted and took his seat.

"Unusual for you to notice." He commented mildly, leaning forward in his chair to look at the board.

"Perhaps I should pay you more compliments in that case." Erik sipped his liquer and sat himself, pulling the chair closer to the table. "Though your ego is already fairly large as it is." They shared a smile before Erik gave a cough.

"I believe you have first move my friend." He gestured with the glass towards Charles' white pieces.

Charles sipped his brandy and then, with Erik's eyes on him, he licked his lips. "Then let the game begin."

\----

Time passed, marked by a large mantel clock with carved cherubs, with gentle chimes of bells. It struck the half hour mark, the brandy drained from their glasses.

"You're quite relentless tonight." Erik observed, not taking his eyes off his dwindling pieces.

"Perhaps I've taken a page from your book." Charles watched as Erik took a piece, not noticing the error in such a move.

Charles sighed, and reached out, "It was a good game Erik," he took the king, "but I must say you were off of your's." he met Erik's eyes once his loss was absorbed and he looked up.

If Erik were a lesser man, a weaker man, his pulse would quicken, he'd have given himself away with a swallow, a twitch, he did none of these things. "I was tired tonight is all."

They kept their contact before Erik got up, "would you like another glass?"

"I would." Charles handed his glass to the other and watched as he walked back to the cabinet. His body, so muscular, tightly wound, straightened back and strong steps. "Restless nights?"

"No more so than usual Charles." Erik responded not turning around as he poured their drinks.

Of course it would not be easy to bring Erik to say anything to give himself away. "Your work with the students might be more taxing on you than you'd care to admit?"

He watched Erik come back and accepted his glass once more and sipped his drink and stood up, gesturing with his head to the chairs by the fire.

"Not at all. They are quick learners. I have faith in them."


	3. New Game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles begins to attempt his seduction of Erik.

Erik sat back down and placed Charles' glass on his coaster while sipping from his own.

Charles ran an idle finger along the king he'd claimed, "Something else causing your discomfort?"

Erik's pupils minutely dilated, fingers tightened around the glass, "I'm not uncomfortable Charles. My working with the students and my sleepless nights are as they always have been, a responsibility I'm willing to shoulder, and apart of my life respectively." Erik shifted to lean back in his seat.

"Are you certain? Your face is rather flushed." Charles noted, leisurely lingering on the other man's face.

"The room is hot Charles." Erik gestured with his eyes towards the fire.

Charles paid it a glance before leaning back in his own seat allowing for his clothing to pull taunt acrossed his chest and torso giving him both a casual and sensual appearance, "of course, my mistake. I simply was concerned for your well being. You know that it is only because I care for you darling that I take particular notice of how you are doing." He kept his voice low, enticing, insinuation of the cusp of each word as he tilted his chin upward allowing for Erik's eyes to trace along his throat and down into the space of his chest where the buttons were undone.

Erik took another sip, sturdy, stiff. Though Charles could catch the edge of nervous tension (without reading the other's thoughts of course) from the other man.

"Tell me Erik, if something were ailing you, you would be honest with me wouldn't you?" Charles sat up and leaned slightly forward to keep his eyes level with the other's.

"Naturally. Between you and I Charles, there are few secrets."

"You admit to having them however?"

"We all have our secrets Charles."

"Of course, but what if it were causing you some form of pain. Emotional or physical, pain need not been suffered if one has friends to help."

The clenching of Erik's jaw and bob of his throat were the only signs that Erik was beginning to truly become uncomfortable with their game and would soon try to find a way out of it, "Perhaps you're right Charles, maybe I have been putting too much time and effort into work, not gotten enough sleep," though his voice was its typical ease and straight forward tone, his words and quick drainage of his brandy in one gulp spoke contrary, "I shall turn in before it is too late and see you in the morning."

Erik's steps were pointed and quick as he padded across the carpet to the door, "There's no reason to be afraid Erik," the steps stopped but Erik didn't turn around. Instead, Charles lifted himself out of the chair, approaching the other man cautiously. To say that he felt like a predator going against his prey felt too...rough. no, he approached Erik with a gentle, cautious air as he tended to do when treading new ground with Erik. He placed an open palm against his lower back and turn his body to stand next to his friend.

"I know. I've known for longer than I care to admit."

Erik looked down towards the ground, voice weak with his answer, "you looked?"

"Never Erik. Never without your permission aside from the first time we met to save your life, never intentionally." Charles moved his hand in slow circles, "but that doesn't stop me from being an observant friend. Nor from catching powerful emotions occasionally as I would pluck a leaf from the air when I don't mean to." he came around to stand in front of Erik, hands reached out to take gentle hold of the other's arms, limp at his side with shock and fear. "Never Erik, never have I looked at your thoughts. I _know_ you. I've _watched_ you. And to be frank, I am rather intelligent."

The small chuckle that earned gave Charles hope as Erik finally met his eyes, "I'm...I'm glad that you didn't...but still Charles...I can't."

"Why? Is it not something you want?"

"..."

"Erik, I don't have all the words to assure you darling that you _can_ , that I'm here, willing for you, wanting you. I know you better than most and I want you Erik. There is no reason to be afraid of me. I would be so good to you Erik."

Erik smiled, nervously, "You are always good to me Charles. But to share _more_ of myself, after I've already let you see, I'm reluctant to admit it Charles but I'm afraid. I'm afraid of these feelings for you. I've kept them hidden so long unable to bear rejection, satisfied with your friendship that now the opportunity has come I find myself unable to act. That has never happened to me Charles."

So like a lost lamb in his rare lapse in emotional restraint that Charles had to resist the urge to simply stroke his head and soothe him with lullabies as he had done with one of the students after a grotesque nightmare and said student made him  _swear_ not to tell anyone that it happened.

"Love is terrifying Erik. Its uncertain. I'm willing to lead you into it, I am here, as I always have, always will be."

All fear left Erik's face as he stated, "Don't make promises you can't be sure you can keep."

It took a moment, to allow the significance of Erik's fears, of his words, to wash over before Charles began to offer a slow, warm smile, "Never my friend."

 

 

 


	4. Follow My Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles leads Erik. It isn't necessarily the sex that scares him, but the emotions that would go with it when it came to being with the psychic. Its a small chapter, but I hope that you like it none the less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while. I haven't forgotten, just got busy. I hope you like :3

Charles Xavier strove to be polite and genuine. Years surrounded by the politics of wealth had always forced a face on him. With the addition of a telepathic net broadcasting people's inner workings directly into his brain, that face had to become stronger. He wanted to be a genuine as possible, but he always had to be on guard, never probe too deeply lest trouble.

Then he meets Erik Lehnsherr, and for the sake of saving the man's life he's delved deeply into his mind, knows 'everything'. Including those feelings that the other man 'refuses' to allow himself where Charles is concerned. He doesn't have to keep too much face, tries to stay out of the other's mind as often as possible, but all is an undercurrent and often present when it comes to service thoughts and feelings. Charles wants nothing more than Erik's happiness, his friendship, his love, and now, plying all the skills he's learned over his life, his body. Charles Xavier would attempt to seduce one of the most stubborn men he's come to know and show him just how much love he has for him.

He took Erik's hands in his and spun around slowly until he was tugging at the other man to follow him. He knew where he was going, and by the flash of reluctance in Erik's eyes and jerky steps forward, Erik realized it too.

"I want to do this properly Erik. Romantic, slow, and _private_. I may not be shy, or you, but I doubt either of us wants to scar any of our wandering students." Erik snorted at that and his steps became easier as Charles led him down the long hall to his room. It was true, they often thought they were sneaking as they wandered down to the entertainment room or to grab a snack from the kitchen, but it was more of Erik and Charles' discreet nature that gave them the illusion. Neither wanted the students to ever feel a lack of freedom in these rooms. It was their home and they should have the ability to move around it.

Charles walked backwards at an easy pace. Years of living in the mansion, coupled with learned dancing routines, made the navigation easy. His eyes studied Erik's face as the man schooled his features, attempting to hide the downright fear that Charles, while not intentionally doing so, could _feel_ off of him. It was a difficult to describe, intangible fear. Charles would never hurt him, never make him do anything he didn't want. He was safe here. Yet, the doubts, the what ifs, the sheer momentum of his _want_ for Charles, all overwhelmed. The cultivated fear of the other shoe dropping, of always being at odds with everyone else, of always having to fight for what he wanted, left Erik with an ever present mistrust. No matter how he fought it, even with Charles, it wiggled in the back of his mind.

Still, Charles' eyes warm, affectionate, filled with desire, as they held hands, as he heard each plush carpeted step of their walk down the hall, gave him peace. A steady peace inside that had happened when he'd first been accepted by the man.

Charles kept his walk slow, backing up until he reached the door to his room. With a reassuring smile to Erik, he let go of the other's hand and turned the nob so that he could pull him after. This time, there was barely any resistance as Erik allowed himself to be tugged into Charles' room.

Elegant and simple, Charles room held bookshelves molded right into the wall, large bed with cotton sheets, night table, adjacent bathroom. A few scattered paintings hung on the wall but otherwise, the room was fairly plain. Perhaps a testament to Charles' cultured upbringing that all his personal effects were tucked neatly onto the bookshelves, not obvious. The only indication of being lived in was the unmade bed, and a shirt on the floor.

"Let's get you more comfortable." Charles whispered as he pressed his form into Erik's and gently pushed the other back into the door so that it closed.


	5. Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is some foreplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this will do it for you for now. I genuinely struggled with this chapter and I'm sorry if it comes out clunky.

Charles pressed his lips to Erik's while pressing his body flush against the older man's. At first Erik kept both hands at his sides, not willing to shatter this illusion that _Charles_ was here, _Charles_ was kissing him, _Charles_ was half erected already against his body. It was as if he was wading through water, sluggish, heavy, when he went to lift his own hands to clasp at Charles' hips, draw him closer, kissing deeper.

Then, with an almost startling suddenness, Erik felt his blood pooling below his waist, his cock growing warm and stiff.

"Well hello there." Charles said, pulling away with a small huff. Erik's chest tightened at those large eyes, lidded with desire gazed into his own, certain that his own face reflected that which he'd hidden for so long. In one sense it was freeing to have the truth known, to be here with Charles, and yet the tangible fear of what else could happen, what could go wrong loomed in his mind like a cloud over the excitement.

Charles's amusement flickered and he reached to place a hand over one of Erik's on his hip. "You're thinking too much darling. Its safe, you're safe. It will be fine I promise you. I'll be good to you Erik, that this will work. No shoes will drop. Not tonight."

"Charles..." Erik tapered off. He could use words like any skilled motivator when it came to a purpose, a goal he shared, a cause he believed in. When it came to the nuance of sexual interaction, his life had been lacking to give him the strong voice he often used to reassure and coax the students, or potential students. He knew what he wanted to say, but it was choked off. Difficult. He wanted to tell Charles that he believed him, that he wanted to hold onto this moment, enjoy the safety and trust, and now love and lust, that came with being with him. But Charles' pressed a finger to his lips and smiled.

"I know Erik. Even without reading your thoughts, I know. Now, let me ravish you darling. Let me take care of you." Charles leaned his hips forward, their cocks pressing against each other through their pants and Erik nearly doubled over in surprise.

"Let's move this to the bed sweetheart." Charles puffed against Erik's neck before pressing a kiss to the dampening skin there. He took Erik's hands and led him to the bed before turning around so that he could push Erik backwards (which he let easily). Erik still looked dazed, aroused certainly, but dazed. He allowed himself to be pushed back on to the mattress so that he knees were bent over the edge. His body so damn hot now that when Charles moved to undoing his buttons that he sighed with relief as the cooler air brushed against his chest and then abdomine, eyes drifting shut as those small finger tips began running along his chest and stomach.

A jolt of pressure and pleasure rocked the older man and he pried his eyes open to see Charles pressing into the V of his legs, rubbing them together. Charles caught his eyes as he smiled and leaned down, his lips touching Erik's, and he rolled his hips.

"Mmm." Charles hummed and pressed his hands to Erik's chest, and kissed at Erik's neck and jaw, delighting in Erik's gasps as he found a steady rhythm.

Hot, wet, pressure and friction built between Erik's legs with every thrust of Charles hips. Tingles of electric sensation traveled throughout his pelvis and into his lower back as he felt the strain of his pants against the growth of his cock.

Charles continued his kisses, small presses, and nuzzled at the older man's jaw with soft pants as he strained against his own fly, relished that Erik had reached his arms up to wrap around his back and press them closer. It stunted the rhythm giving him a smaller space to move, but it didn't matter, they were close, comfortable, and caught in a heated, hazy arousal together.

The movements steady and slow, building and building and both men's minds emptied to a primal need and desire, neither with enough facilities anymore to concern themselves with anything but the dull throbs and static between their thighs.

"Charles, I'm...I'm close." It might have been embarrassing had it not been Charles. It was _because_ of Charles that he drew so near to the edge now, so soon.

Charles pulled back up to his lips and drew him into a kiss while quickening his pace. The slight sting of the friction of the fabric merely added a sense of urgency and fueled their lust. Erik's arms tightened around Charles and he pulled away from the kiss to let his head loll back, eyes shut tight, teeth gritting as his climax drew closer and closer by the moment.

Burning, sweet burning consumed them both as Erik first grunted and arched his body upward and then went silent as one massive wave surged from him. Charles held his breath as he came a few moments later, body rigid and shaking into Erik's equally tense form, head bowed forward towards the other's chest.

 

 


	6. Chapter Six: Stand and Deliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that initial apprehension, Erik allows Charles to ravish him, to take him, to love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, been pretty much a whole year since I last posted anything for this story. I've always had intentions to finish it but I never thought that I would take so long. Granted, I do this as a hobby for fun so sometimes fics get put on the back burner. Thank you all who have returned, and for new readers alike. I hope you enjoy.

The two panted for a moment before Charles mumbled,

"Give me one moment darling. I'll be ready to go in another minute or so."

Erik sighed, feeling the tingling after glow of his first orgasm in years, with a man that he loved deeply, "Charles, even if you rolled over and went to sleep at this moment, I assure you, I'd be satisfied. Already this is far more than I ever had hoped. And much more than I anticipated for tonight when you asked to play a game." The larger man reached out and adjusted Charles so that their mouths could press together in a very tender kiss.

"As flattering as that is, I have much more stamina, and much more I want to share with you." He pressed a kiss to Erik's chest before standing up right and began to remove his own clothing.

Erik's cock gave a twitch of interest as the vest and shirt, were pulled away to reveal a surprisingly well muscled form. Charles may have looked the form of a small dandy, but underneath his clothes, he was very well sculpted and smooth. His hair a nice, messy, length that made Charles look all that much more boyish and charming. As he undressed, he watched Erik's eyes. How they roved over his chest, his stomach, down to the belt line where his hands currently teased.

"Charles..." But what would he say? Don't tease?

Charles winked at him before undoing his belt, pulling it from the loops one at a time, before undoing the button and fly on his pants. All slowly building the moment, keeping it tense and here. Erik swallowed as Charles hooked his thumbs into the pants and began pushing them down over his hips.

Each second made Erik's blood pulse harder and his cock rose again. Sensitive but there, waiting, pressed hard against the fly of his own pants.

"Erik, you flatter me." A laugh tinged his words and Charles rushed to remove and step out of his pants. His cock was a perfectly plump, decently long, pink, work of art. Smooth, slicked from their early activity, it practically glistened in the low light of the room.

Erik's throat bobbed, fingers clenched into the blanket. "Charles, come here." He whispered, but the command was there. Pleading.

Wordlessly, Charles stepped forward within Erik's reach, and let out a startled cry when roughened, large hands, took hold of his cock.

"Erik!" Erik's other hand gently clasped the younger man's hip, keeping him up right. "Love you don't have to do that."

"Oh Charles, let me. Please let me." His pace slow, easy. "Holding you in my hand. Being close to you."

The younger man ran a hand through Erik's hair and encouraged him to meet his eyes. "Erik, I'll let you do whatever you want. I want you to enjoy this Erik, I want this to be about your darling."

Shaking his head, Erik gave Charles a gentle smile, "...Thank you." He gave another strong stroke, feeling the shudder made him groan, "I want you to come undone."

And so Charles allowed Erik's hands to keep him upright and began undoing him. For the sake of Erik's desires, he allowed himself to be more vocal than he typically was. More gasps, a little more liberty with thrusting into his love's hand, and all the while, Erik watched his face, swallowing, silent, hungry eyed.

The pleasure mounted far quicker this time and Charles soon was wobbling, cock tingling, gasping with abandon, "Erik...so good Erik."

With a few more strokes, Charles let out a strangled cry and his pleasure erupted from the tip of his cock, spurting all over Erik's hand and forearm.


End file.
